For more than 15 years our main research interests have dealt predominantly with diabetes mellitus. Despite a vast amount of progress in many ways concerning activities of insulin and of other hormones with related actions on many metabolic processes in the body, we believe that diagnosis of diabetes is delayed in most individuals far longer than it should be, despite careful application of presently available diagnostic tests. Moreover, even in a large number of patients who meticulously put forth their best efforts in attempting to control the disease, along with frequent and careful attention from their physician, macrovascular and microvascular pathological changes and other major concomitant derangements continue to accrue, accounting for much morbidity and mortality. In this application we present a sampling of many approaches that we are applying in our determined effort to ascertain more information with respect to: (a) the specific biochemical etiology (or etiologies) of the disease, (b) providing a much earlier diagnosis of the diabetic process, and (c) with much more information concerning etiology and pathophysiology we have hopes of significantly decreasing the consequences of diabetes.